The Power of October
by Vee10
Summary: Semuanya berawal di bulan oktober. Hidup Kim Joonmyeon berubah 180 derajat. Samasekali ia tak menduga kalau hidupnya akan seperti ini. GS Krisho/Fanmyeon as main cast. Little bit Layho Girl!Suho


The Power of October

.

.

Semuanya berawal di bulan oktober. Hidup Kim Joonmyeon berubah 180 derajat. Samasekali ia tak menduga kalau hidupnya akan seperti ini.

.

Pairing :

Fanmyeon

Xingmyeon

and others

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Pagi hari diawal bulan oktober. Angin berhembus diiringi dengan rintikan hujan yang menguyur bumi. Suhu menurun, membuat suasana semakin dingin. Orang-orang yang beraktivitas diluar ruangan harus mengeratkan mantel yang mereka kenakan. Salah satunya adalah seorang perempuan yang memiliki wajah teduh bernama Kim Joonmyeon. Yang harus mengeratkan mantelnya sembari tangan kirinya memegang payung, untuk sampai di Sekang High School, tempatnya magang.

Ia melemparkan senyumnya pada setiap murid yang berpapasan dengannya. Tiba-tiba saja segerombolan gadis berlari dan memekik heboh. Hingga membuat Joonmyeon menutup telinganya. Yatuhan, remaja zaman sekarang. Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Itu dokter barunya!" Teriak salah satu siswi bernama Yejin dengan heboh sambil menunjuk seorang pria tinggi, berambut pirang dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Joonmyeon hanya menoleh sekilas, dan akan melangkah sebelum sebuah suara membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Dimana ruang kepala sekolah?"

Dengan wajah yang terlihat bodoh ia menunjuk arah kanan, Dimana terdapat pintu berwarna cokelat dengan roomtag di atasnya bertuliskan Headmaster Room.

"Thanks, Miss." Si pirang berlalu begitu saja setelahnya. Terlihat sekali ia sedang tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kurasa ini cukup untuk pertemuan hari ini. Sampai jumpa."

Baru saja Joonmyeon mengakhiri kegiatan mengajarnya. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang cukup keras. Tunggu, ini bukan langkah, tapi lari. Seketika itu juga Joonmyeon membuka pintu kelas dan menengok keluar. Retina matanya menangkap sosok asing dengan jas putih dengan seorang yang berada dalam gendongan tangannya.

"Baekhyun!" Pekik Joonmyeon saat sosok asing itu melewatinya. Tanpa sadar kakinya berayun mengikuti lari sosok asing itu.

.

.

Hhhhhhh, suara nafas kasar dari seorang gadis yang membuntuti si dokter baru tersebut sedari tadi menjadi musik pengiring saat sang dokter sampai di ruang kesehatan. Dokter itu seperti ingin tertawa, tapi sepertinya sutuasi tidak memungkinkan.

"Baekhyun kenapa?" Sambar si gadis begitu ia —si dokter— selesai memeriksa gadis lain yang terbaring di ranjang pasien.

"Anemia," jawab si dokter singkat

Joonmyeon ingat dengan suara ini. Ini suara yang tadi pagi hinggap di telinganya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari siswi yang masih menutup mata, menatap sosok tinggi di sampingnya.

"Oh, kau yang tadi pagi? Ternyata kau dokter di sini, menggantikan Dokter Lee." Ucap Joonmyeon, "aku Joonmyeon, Kim Joonmyeon," sambungnya lagi mengenalkan diri, tak lupa dengan tangan yang mengulur kepada dokter muda dihadapannya, seolah berharap agar sosok dihadapannya menerima ajakan untuk saling berjabat tangan. Tanda perkenalan.

Beberapa detik berlalu, uluran tangan si cantik pun akhirnya berbalas.

"Wu Yi Fan."

.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang petang saat Joonmyeon keluar dari ruangannya. Hujan turun seharian membuat udara kian dingin. Saat akan melangkah keluar menuju gerbang, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di sampingnya. Joonmyeon sempat berpikir siapa guru yang belum pulang? Namun nyatanya ialah orang terakhir yang keluar dari ruang guru.

"Naiklah"

Suara berat itu menyadarkan lamunan Joonmyeon dan saat ia menoleh ia menemukan dokter baru itu.

"Tak perlu" tolaknya.

"Aku memaksa! Naiklah!" Dengan berat hati Joonmyeon masuk ke mobil milik Wu Yifan, "anggap saja ucapan mari berteman dariku, " lanjut Yifan

"Baiklah," jawab Joonmyeon

"Jadi, kau guru magang di Sekang?" Yifan memulai obrolan. Joonmyeon yang pada dasarnya memang suka bersosialisasi dengan mudahnya terhanyut dalam perbincangan antara dirinya dan Yifan. Canda tawapun juga sering terlontar, membuat suasana semakin hidup. Dalam waktu singkat Joonmyeon dan Yifan menjadi lebih akrab.

"Turunkan aku di pertigaan depan, aku ingin menengok Baekhyun." Joonmyeon akhirnya menghentikan perbincangan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Rabu kelabu. Mungkin ini adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan pagi ini. Hujan deras baru selesai mengguyur, meninggalkan genangan-genangan air di beberapa tempat. Membuat Joonmyeon menjadi lebih berhati-hati agar tidak terpeleset atau terkena gencatan air, walaupun begitu tak mampu menyurutkan semangatnya yang untuk mengamalkan ilmu di sekolah Sekang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang guru, menuju ke meja kerjanya.

Mata yang memancarkan binar keteduhan berganti menjadi tatapan sendu saat mendapati secarik surat berwarna hijau di meja kerjanya, menatap nanar pintu lain yang ia yakini sang pengirim sedang bersembunyi disana. "Yi Xing,"

.

.

"Guru Kim," seru seorang gadis manis saat ia hendak keluar dari ruang guru. Joonmyeon —Guru Kim— menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke belakang dimana suara itu berasal.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya siswi tersebut sambil mengikuti langkah Joonmyeon.

"Ruang kesehatan. Kau mau kemana, Baek?" Joonmyeon balik bertanya.

"Aku ingin ke toilet. Ah, kau mendapatkannya lagi?"

Joomyeon mengangguk.

"Mengapa tidak kau terima saja pernyatan cintanya? Tak cukupkah surat yang dia letakkan di mejamu setiap hari menunjukkan kesungguhannya? Tak lelahkah kau dengan kekeraskepalaanmu? Tak bosankah kau ke ruang kesehatan tiap kali mendapat surat darinya? Apa kurangnya Yi Xing?" Baekhyun mulai dengan ceramah rutinnya.

Memang kelihatannya tidak sopan saat murid justru mengomel pada gurunya. Tapi saat hanya ada mereka berdua, statusnya bukan lagi guru dan murid, tetapi sebagai sahabat. Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon adalah teman sejak kecil, biarpun Joonmyeon lebih tua dari Baekhyun, tetapi perbedaan usia mereka tak menjadi penghalang dalam persahabatan dua kaum hawa ini.

"Baek, aku mempunyai alasan!" Joonmyeon menggunakan nada tingginya.

"Apa? Karena perbedaan usia kalian? Joon, banyak pasangan diluar sana yang jarak usianya lebih jauh, tapi mereka tetap bahagia!" Baekhyun membentak Joonmyeon.

Baru saja Joonmyeon hendak membantah, Baehkyun menyelanya.

"Apakah pintu hatimu tidak dapat terbuka sedikit saja untuk Yi Xing," Baekhyun memelankan suaranya.

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir dari Baekhyun, setelah itu Baekhyun masuk ke dalam toilet.

.

.

.

"Apa itu, Dokter Wu?"

Yifan terkaget. Membuat seseorang yang di ambang pintu ruang kesehatan tersenyum geli.

"Wah! Aku tidak menyangka kau mendapat kado sebanyak ini dihari pertama kerjamu." Joonmyon langsung masuk ke ruang kesehatan. Tanpa meminta izin dari penjaganya.

"Hari kedua, Guru Kim," Yifan meralat.

"Ternyata kau sangat populer," seolah tak mendengar komentar Yifan, Joonmyeon melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan apa ini? Surat cinta?" Joonmyeon mengambil beberapa amplop di meja Yifan. Sedikitnya ada tiga amplop yang ia yakini sebagai surat cinta siswi Sekang.

Yifan hanya mendesah pasrah, sebenarnya ia ingin menyembunyikan semua hadiah yang diberikan dari siswi-siswinya. Tapi ternyata sebelum niatnya terlaksana, Joonmyeon lebih dulu memergokinya. Sebenarnya ia pun kaget saat mendapati tumpukan kotak dan surat yang dibungkus kertas bermotif di depan pintu ruang kesehatan. Tetapi kartu yang ditempel di kado-kado tersebut nampaknya dapat menjelaskan semuanya. Di kartu itu terdapat nama Dokter Wu dan ucapan-ucapan penyemangat lainnya. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan semua ini, karena ia pun saat semasa sekolah dulu pernah melakukannya.

"Apa anda tidak mengajar, Guru Kim?" Yifan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jam mengajarku masih nanti, Dokter Wu," Joonmyeon menjawab. Sepertinya dokter tampan tersebut berhasil mengalihkan topik.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa tidak di ruang guru saja?" Yifan bertanya lagi.

"Ruang guru masih sepi, banyak guru yang sudah mengajar dan banyak juga yang belum datang." Jawaban Joonmyeon kali ini disertai gembungan pipi yang sangat lucu.

"Ah, dan juga berikan aku ruangan. Aku ingin tidur sebentar, sebelum mengajar nanti." Joonmyeon menambahi.

"Apa perlu aku menemanimu, Guru Kim?" Yifan menawari. Memamerkan senyuman jahilnya.

"Tidak perlu. Sepertinya ada yang lebih perlu ditemani olehmu." Joonmyeon menunjuk arah pintu, dimana seorang siswi berdiri dengan menundukkan kepala lengkap dengan kotak makan di tangannya.

Joonmyeon berlalu begitu saja menuju bilik di yang disekat tirai berwarna putih. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat baru membuka tirai tersebut. Sebuah senyuman manis menyambutnya.

"Jinwoo, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Istirahat, Guru Kim," jawab siswa yang bernama Jinwoo santai.

"Bukankah sekarang sudah jam pelajaran?"

"Lalu kenapa Guru Kim disini?" Jinwoo balik bertanya

"Kepalaku pusing Jinwoo," jawab Joonmyeon sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis itu?" tunjuk pemuda itu kearah ambang pintu,

"Dia juga berkeliaran disaat jam pelajaran bukan?" sambungnya sembari turun dari ranjang pasien.

"Astaga! ada apa dengan kakimu?" tanya Joonmyeon saat iris matanya melihat pergelangan kaki Jinwoo yang diperban.

"Ah, ini. Bukan apa-apa, Guru Kim," jawab Jinwoo dengan senyuman lebar.

"Sekarang apa yang kau lakukan?" Joonmyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat muridnya yang berjalan mengendap bagai seorang maling.

"Sstt...," telunjuk Jinwoo menempel dibibirnya, mengisyaratkan Joonmyeon untuk diam,

"dengarlah, Guru Kim," sambungnya.

Joonmyeon yang penasaran mengikuti Jinwoo dan melihat kearah ambang pintu dimana Dokter Wu dan seorang siswi yang berdiri saling berhadapan.

.

.

.

Yifan berjalan menghampiri siswi yang berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Ada apa? Apakah kau sakit,.. Sohee?" Yifan bertanya sambil melihat nametag gadis yang bernama Sohee itu. Perlahan Sohee mendongak dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Yifan.

"Lalu?"

"Dok-dokter Wu, ma-maukah kau menerima ini?" Ucap Sohee dengan susah payah sambil menyodorkan kotak makanan yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Yifan. Alisnya terangkat sebelah saat melihat Sohee kembali menunduk.

"I-itu nasi goreng kimchi buatanku, Dokter,"

Yifan menerima kotak makan berwarna hijau itu, yang membuat senyuman Sohee mengembang.

"Dan juga ini," gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari kantong blazer yang dikenakannya.

"Sebuah surat? Apa kau sedang menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?" Tanya Yifan sedikit ragu, namun dijawab anggukan malu-malu dari gadis dihadapannya. Yifan menghela nafas pelan.

"Tapi, maafkan aku. Sohee"

.

.

.

"Sepertinya akan ada drama percintaan," Jinwoo berbicara dengan pelan dibalik tirai. Joonmyeon yang mendengarnya dibuat bingung.

"Drama percintaan?"

"Apa anda tidak melihatnya? Gadis itu pasti akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Dokter Wu," ujar Jinwoo dengan yakinnya.

"Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali?"

Dan apa yang Jinwoo katakan ternyata benar. Namun, sepertinya Yifan menolak gadis bernama Sohee itu. Terlihat dari tatapan matanya yang berkaca-kaca ingin menanggis dan akhirnya ia berlari dari hadapan Yifan.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan terus menguping?" Tanya Yifan sambil menyingkap tirai yang menjadi persembunyiaan Jinwoo dan Joonmyeon. Membuat keduanya menjadi salah tingkah, karena ketahuan.

"Bukankah kakimu sudah diobati, Jinwoo? Kenapa kau masih disini?" Yifan bertanya pada pemuda bermarga Park itu.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke kelas,"

"dan jangan berusaha untuk memanjat pagar belakang sekolah lagi, atau kakimu akan kembali terluka," sambung Yifan. Sementara Jinwoo terlihat menggerutu sambil berjalan dengan susah payah meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

"Kenapa kau terus memandangiku?"

Joonmyeon bertanya saat Yifan terus memandanginya hingga membuatnya merasa risih.

"Karena kau tadi menguping pembicaraanku, Guru Kim"

"Apa? Menguping? Aku tak menguping Dokter Wu. Ya, aku- aku hanya mendengarkan sebenarnya."

Joonmyeon benar-benar salah tingkah atas tindakannya barusan. Bahkan dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya.

"Ah, bukan menguping tapi mendengar semuanya." Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya atas jawaban dari Joonmyeon. Sedangkan guru bermarga Kim itu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, Dokter Wu. Aku mengaku salah. Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

Kini Joonmyeon tengah duduk diatas ranjang pasien ditemani Yifan yang duduk di kursi samping ranjangnya.

"Wah, ternyata kau populer di kalangan murid Sekang, Dokter Wu. Di hari pertama-"

"Kedua, Guru Kim. Hari kedua," koreksi Yifan.

"Baiklah. Di hari kedua bekerja, kau sudah mendapat setumpuk hadiah dari para murid" telunjuk Joonmyeon mengarah ke tumpukan hadiah di meja sang dokter.

"Ya, bukan aku yang meminta."

"Di hari kedua juga kau sudah mendapat pernyataan cinta." Joonmyeon terkikik saat Yifan memijat pelipisnya.

"Aku bahkan dulu sering mendapatkannya."

"Ternyata kau benar-benar populer" ucapan Joonmyeon mengundang Yifan untuk tertawa.

"Memangnya kau tak pernah mendapat pernyataan cinta, Guru Kim?"

Entah kenapa Joonmyeon langsung teringat Yixing yang selalu mengiriminya surat. Memikirkan itu membuat Joonmyeon kembali pusing.

"Ah, aku ingin tidur sebentar. Setelah ini aku ada jam mengajar."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, Guru Kim. Aku akan keluar."

.

.

.

"Guru Kim?"

"Yatuhan, kau membuatku kaget" Yifan hanya tersenyum geli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Joonmyeon yang heran melihat dokter dengan rambut pirang itu masih di sekolah, saat seharusnya ia sudah pulang.

"Aku menunggumu. Ayo makan malam bersama," Yifan menawari.

"Dalam rangka apa kau mengajakku makan bersama?" Tanya Joonmyeon yang mulai membereskan barang-barangnya diatas meja guru yang ia tempati selama magang.

"Tak ada" jawab Yifan singkat dan mengikuti langkah Joonmyeon yang keluar meninggalkan ruang guru.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa."

.

.

.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya menemani Yifan dan Joonmyeon yang tengah duduk di dalam cafe. Yifan menyesap latte sembari pandangan matanya ia bawa untuk melihat rintikan hujan yang masih menguyur. Bahkan ia mengabaikan ocehan gadis cantik dihadapannya. Yang membuat gadis itu menghela nafas kasar.

"Dokter Wu, kau melamun?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yifan, membuat pria itu tersadar.

"Ah, Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau menatap hujan terus? Apa hujan lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan wajah cantikku ini?" Pertanyaan Joonmyeon sukses membuat Yifan tertawa. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka gadis dihadapannya ini memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Meski harus Yifan akui memang wajah Joonmyeon tergolong cantik atau bahkan sangat cantik. Diletakkannya cangkir yang ia pegang sebelum menatap Joonmyeon yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Haruskah kujawab?"

"Bisakah kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan, Dokter Wu?"

"Dan bisakah kau tak memanggilku dokter Wu saat diluar lingkungan sekolah?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku menyukai panggilan itu" jawaban Joonmyeon membuat Yifan memutar bola mata. Apa ini sifat asli dari seorang malaikat di Sekang? Batinnya. Ia menoleh kembali kearah jendela cafe yang menyajikan tetesan air hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Sedang Joonmyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Memang apa menariknya hujan?" pertanyaan Joonmyeon sukses membuat Yifan menoleh dan memandang gadis itu yang tengah mengaduk pasta yang dipesannya.

"Hujan memang tak menarik. Tapi hujan selalu mengingatkanku pada seseorang," jawab Yifan sambil memperhatikan bagaimana Joonmyeon yang mulai memakan pastanya."Siapa? Cinta pertamamu?" tanya Joonmyeon yang hampir membuat Yifan tersedak.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Cinta pertama biasanya memiliki kesan yang mendalam"

"Jadi, siapa cinta pertamamu?" lanjut Joonmyeon sambil menunjuk Yifan dengan garpu yang dipegangnya.

"Aku tak akan memberitahumu"

"Bagaimana jika kau ceritakan cinta pertamamu saja?" Butuh beberapa saat hingga Yifan mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya cinta pertamaku tak mengenakkan untuk diceritakan"

Joonmyeon langsung memandang Yifan dengan tatapan seolah berkata memang-ada-apa-dengan-cinta-pertamamu?

"Dia teman sekelasku dulu. Aku menyukainya saat pandangan pertama. Tapi aku ragu apakah ia masih mengingatku atau tidak," pandangan Yifan berubah sendu.

"Tapi aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Tak penting bagiku apakah dia mengingatku atau tidak. Yang jelas aku menyukainya dengan tulus. Dan hujan selalu mengingatkanku saat ia menyanyi"

"Hujan juga pernah membuatku bisa memandangnya lebih lama, meskipun hanya dari kejauhan. Ya, karena aku menyukainya dalam diam."

"Itu artinya dia adalah cinta pertama sekaligus orang pertama yang membuatmu patah hati?" Joonmyeon menyimpulkan.

"Terserah kau menganggapnya seperti apa," jawab Yifan sambil menyesap lattenya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Astaga, ceritamu tragis sekali, Dokter Wu" Joonmyeon memberikan tatapan prihatin kepada Yifan yang membuat pria itu mendengus sebal.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kisahku tak mengenakkan bukan?"

"Tapi aku tak menyangka akan setragis itu" Joonmyeon tertawa.

"Ya, dan sekarang kau membuatku ingin melakban mulutmu, Guru Kim" Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap hujan diluar yang mulai reda.

Tanpa menghiraukan Joonmyeon yang terus mengoceh betapa tragis cinta pertamanya. Astaga, memang apa salahnya dengan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Rutuknya dalam hati. Dan saat Yifan bertanya bagaimana dengan cinta pertama gadis bermarga Kim itu, ia menjawab

"Tentu saja tak setragis kisahmu, Dokter Wu," yang membuat Yifan langsung mendengus. Hingga sebuah suara memecah suasana dalam cafe yang tak terlalu ramai pengunjung itu.

"Yatuhan, aku basah."

Sontak Joonmyeon langsung menoleh. Ia kenal dengan suara ini, dan menemukan

"Baekhyun?"

tengah mengeratkan mantelnya.

Sepertinya ia sehabis kehujanan, meskipun tak sampai basah kuyup. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Joonmyeon. Perlahan kakinya melangkah kearah meja dimana Joonmyeon berada.

"Eonni," rengek Baekhyun yang telah duduk disamping Joonmyeon.

"Eonni? Bukankah kau murid Sekang?" Yifan menyela sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang saling menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Dokter Wu?" Baekhyun memandang Yifan dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Joonmyeon Eonni?" Sambungnya.

"Kami hanya makan malam, Baek," jawab Joonmyeon atas pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Dia memang murid sekang, Dokter Wu. Tapi, jika diluar lingkungan sekolah kami adalah sahabat." Yifan mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau darimana, Baek?" Tanya Joonmyeon yang dihadiahi senyuman lebar dari remaja disampingnya.

"Yeolli, mengajakku berkencan. Aku tak mungkin menolaknya, kami sudah hampir dua bulan tidak pergi kencan bersama. Tapi malah kehujanan"

"Lalu dimana Chanyeol?"

"Aku disini, Nonna." dan seorang pemuda jangkung muncul dengan membawa paper bag. Itu Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Mantel baru untuk kekasih mungilku yang kedinginan."

Chanyeol melepas mantel Baekhyun dan mengantinya dengan yang baru.

"Oh, Yifan hyung. Kau disini juga?" Yifan hanya mengangguk.

"Kau kenal Dokter Wu, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Dia tetanggaku."

"Apa? Kau tak pernah bilang jika mempunyai tetangga setampan Dokter Wu."

"Kau tak pernah bertanya padaku dan aku jauh lebih tampan dari Yifan hyung."

"Harusnya aku mengenal Dokter Wu saja, bukannya kau, Park Dobi."

"Kau menyesal mengenalku?"

"Tidak juga."

"Kalian berdua benar-benar pasangan pembuat keributan." Joonmyeon hanya mengelengkan kepalanya mendengar adu argumen antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ia pastikan tidak akan berhenti hingga keduanya lelah.

.

.

.

"Dokter Wu!"

Yifan menoleh ke arah dimana sumber suara itu berasal. Dilihatnya seorang siswa yang berambut sewarna dengannya berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kepala sekolah mencarimu,"

"aku?" Jari telunjuk dokter muda tersebut menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Siswa tersebut mengangguk. Dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan salam.

Ah, ia juga baru ingat bahwa siswa tersebut juga langsung masuk ke ruang kesehatan tanpa mengucap salam.

.

.

.

Kesan berseri yang biasanya menghiasi wajah dokter muda tersebut hilang digantikan dengan wajah yang muram sesaat setelah keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Matanya yang sipit melihat seseorang gadis yang —dikenalnya— menunduk dengan menghitung tiap ubin yang ditapakinya. Persis seperti anak kecil, batin Yifan.

"Sembilanpuluh delapan!" Jerit si gadis reflek saat ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya. Jemari lentiknya mengusap dahi yang sekarang berubah menjadi kemerahan. Si gadis mendongakkan kepala, ingin melihat tersangka yang menghalangi jalannya.

Sepertinya tingkah gadis yang sedang diamatinya mampu mengubah raut wajahnya dokter Yifan kembali berseri, lengkap dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Kelakuanmu persis seperti bocah, Guru Kim"

Gadis itu —guru Kim— mengalihkan pandangannya dari tiang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya —tersangka yang mengalangi jalannya— beralih menatap seseorang yang serupa tiang juga. Tapi sepertinya ia tak ingin membalas ejekan dari sosok idol di Sekang. Malah pergi begitu saja.

Yifan segera menghampiri Joonmyeon, menyamakan langkahnya. Berjalan beriringan dengan guru cantik itu.

"Tumben hari ini kau tidak ke ruang kesehatan, Guru Kim."

"Apa kau ingin aku selalu sakit, Dokter Wu?"

Sepertinya Yifan salah bicara, Joonmyeon yang ia kenal selalu ramah tiap membalas perkataannya. Tapi kali ini ia mendapat tanggapan sinis dari Joonmyeon. Yah, mungkin hari ini Joonmyeon sedang datang bulan, karena itu moodnya berubah-ubah.

Sebenarnya Joonmyeon belum mendapat surat dari Yixing, karena itulah ia serasa bebas. Berbeda jika ia telah mendapati benda itu di mejannya. Ia seperti memikul beban di pundaknya.

"Bukan begitu, Guru Kim." Ralat Yifan.

"Kupikir kau telah selesai mengajar dan ada waktu senggang. Daripada kau menghabiskan waktu berdiam diri di ruang guru, bukankah lebih baik kau menemaniku di ruang kesehatan." Yifan mengatakan alasannya. Melihat Joonmyeon yang diam dan terlihat tak menanggapinya, Yifan berniat untuk berbelok di koridor yang mengarah ke ruang kesehatan.

Mata jeli Joonmyen menangkap seorang siswa yang sangat dikenalnya baru keluar dari ruang guru. Wajahnya memucat. "Yixing'" lirihnya. Seketika ia berbalik mengikuti Yifan.

"Dokter Wu! Aku ikut!"

Yifan berhenti sejenak kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Dokter Wu!"

"Dokter Wu!"

"Dokter Wu!"

Bahkan sampai mereka tiba di ruang kesehatan Yifan samasekali enggan berbalik. Mungkin Joonmyeon telah lelah memanggil Yifan yang menulikan pendengarannya. Hingga ia mempercepat langkahnya melewati Yifan dan langsung membuka bilik yang terdekat tak lupa menutup rapat tirainya kasar, tanpa meminta izin kepada penjaganya. Yifan mengembangkan senyumnya. Menututi Joonmyeon yang telah masuk ke dalam bilik. Namanya juga bilik. Mau ditutup serapat apapun akan dengan mudah disingkap. Seperti yang Yifan lakukan sekarang. Dengan mudahnya ia masuk ke bilik tersebut. Ia mendapati gundukan yang ditutupi selimut khas ruang kesehatan. Rupanya Joonmyeon menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut bercorak garis-garis warna merah.

"Guru Kim, kau marah padaku?" Yifan menyingkap selimut yang dikenakan Joonmyeon.

"Astaga! Guru Kim, kau pucat sekali!"

Yifan baru saja berjingkat untuk mengambil sesuatu yang sekiranya dibutuhkan Joonmyeon. Tapi pergelangan tangannya langsung digengam oleh jemari mungil Joonmyeon. "Kau mau kemana, Dokter Wu?"

"Bukankah tadi kau ingin ku temani?" Dengan wajah pucat Joonmyeon mencoba bercanda agar Yifan tidak terlalu panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Dokter Wu." Joonmyeon mengakkan tubuhnya membuktikan ucapannya bahwa ia memang baik-baik saja.

"Apa kau memang secemas itu jika melihat seseorang yang sedikit pucat?"

"Atau kecemasanmu itu hanya kau tujukan untukku?"

Yifan bungkam. Tubuhnya seolah tak bisa digerakkan. Terlalu terkejut dengan ucapan Joonmyeon. Melihat Yifan yang diam seribu bahasa Joonmyeon berinisiatif untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Kau tadi dari mana, Dokter Wu?"

"Ah, biar ku tebak. Kau tadi dari ruang kepala sekolah, 'kan?

Yifan mengangguk sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang pasien tempat Joonmyeon berada.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Coba tebaklah"

Joonmyeon mendengus. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang pasien, sekaligus menutupi seluruh tubuhnua drngan selimut yang tadi telah disingkap Yifan.

"Hei, kau merajuk? Baiklah akan aku katakan. Tapi jangan kau tutupi wajahmu." Yifan berusaha membujuk Joonmyeon.

"Kepala sekolah menghancurkan hari jumatku." Yifan sengaja tidak mengungkapkannya dngan jelas. Ia ingin menarik perhatian Joonmyeon. Berhasil! Joonmyeon membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah ayunya dan menanggapi ucapan Yifan.

"Menghancurkan hari jumatmu?"

"Hmm. Kupikir aku bisa bersantai di haru jumat. Tapi kepala sekolah malah membuatku lembur."

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah tes kesehatan rutin siswa-siswi anggota organisasi?"

"Hmm." Yifan bergumam seolah mengiyakan.

"Asal kau tau, Dokter Wu, itu memang tradisi rutin sekolah Sekang. Bahkan itu telah ada sejak aku menjadi siswi disini."

"Tapi, Guru Kim, tidak taukah kau berapa jumlah organisasi di Sekang?"

"Tampaknya kau belum faham. Biar aku jelaskan" Joonmyeon menarik nafas.

"Jadi juma depan kau hanya melakukan tes kesehatan rutin —"

"Aku tau itu, Guru Kim."

"Ok. Baiklah akan kupersingkat. Kau hanya akan melakukan tes kesehatan untuk tiga klub saja, Dokter Wu, jadi kau tidak akan lembur"

"Tapi tetap saja, Guru Kim, aku mungkin tidak lembur. Tapi aku tidak bisa menangani mereka sendirian."

"Aku akan membantumu." tanggap Joonmyeon cepat.

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Satu lagi tambahan untukmu, Dokter Wu. Sebelum kau datang ke Sekang, akulah penjaga ruang kesehatan menggantikan dokter Lee yang mengundurkan diri. Tetulah aku mengerti tentang kesehatan."

"Baiklah. Ku terima bantuanmu walaupun aku tidak yakin," Yifan tersenyum jahil.

.

.

.

Jumat yang melelahkan. Walaupun bel telah berbunyi tetapi Joonmnyeon harus menepati janji membantu Yifan melakukan tes kesehatan yang rutin dilakukan tiap akhir pekan. Sepertinya klub yang akan melakukan tes hari ini adalah klub voli, klub vokal dan klub tenis. Pernah Yifan bertanya mengapa hanya murid-murid anggota organisasi atau klub saja yang dites kesehatannya? Mengapa bukan seluruh siswa-siswi Sekang? Alasannya adalah karena mereka —para anggota klub ataupun organisasi— kegiatannya lebih padat dan kurang istirahat, dan juga mereka sebagai pengharum nama Sekang di bidang non akademik. Karena itulah perlu perhatian khusus.

"Guru Kim, bisakah kau meminjamkan pulpenmu? Pulpenku tintanya habis."

Ditengah-tengah kesibukan mereka Yifan mrnginterupsi.

"Aku tidak punya pulpen, Dokter Wu."

"Tapi aku mendapati ini di blazermu yang kau sampirkan di kursiku."

Oh tidak! Pulpen itu!

" Pulpen itu bukan milikku, Dokter Wu."

Memang benar bahwa pulpen itu bukan milik Joonmyeon. Yah walaupun pulpen itu tadinya ada di saku blazernya. Tapi tetap saja itu bukan miliknya. Itu adalah barang yang ingin ia kembalikan kepada pemiliknya, yaitu Yixing. Ia tadi melihat Yixing berjalan di belakang guru Kim Jaejoong dengan membawa setumpuk buku di tangannya. Setelah Yixing keluar dari ruang kesehatan, ia baru berani masuk ke ruang guru. Maniknya menatap benda mungil di mejanya. Sebuah pulpen berwarna biru terletak dengan manis di mejanya, menggantikan kertas beramplop yang biasa menghiasi mejanya.

"Kalau bukan milikmu, lalu ini milik siapa? Guru Kim?"

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Tapi yang jelas itu bukan milikku." Joonmyeon merebut kambali pulpen itu dari genggaman Yifan. Yifanpun tak tinggal diam. Ia kembali merebut pulpen itu dari Joonmyeon. Begitu seterusnya, mereka tak sadar bahwa tingkahnya menjadi pusat perhatian para murid yang ada di ruang kesehatan.

"Ekhmm." Luhan, siswi dari klub voli yang tadi sedang diperiksa —dan diabaikan— Joonmyeon berdehem. Menghentikan ulah Yifan dan Joonmyeon. Wajah mereka langsung memerah, kemudian menyibukkan diri dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Yifan mengambil pulpen di laci mejanya sedangkan Joonmyeon kembali melanjutkan pemeriksaannya kepada Luhan.

"Cie," kompak, seluruk murid menyoraki keduanya. Uh, malunya.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu keadan berubah 180 derajat di keesokan harinya. Keduanya saling menjauh. Ingin meredakan gosip yang telah beredar bukan hanya dikalangan murid-murid Sekang saja, tapi sudah merebak ke telinga guru dan staf di Sekang. Yifan yang tiap berpapasan dengan Joonmyeon biasanya saling menyapa sekarang lebih memilih berbalik arah ataupun mengacuhkan guru cantik tersebut. Begitu juga Joonmyeon, ia memilih tidur di ruang guru daripada ke ruang kesehatan.

Sedangkan siswi-siswi pengagum Yifan yang perlahan menjauh karena sang idola lebih sering bersama Joonmyeon, kini mengambil langkah maju untuk kembali mendekati Yifan karena sang idola sedang menjaga jarak dengan Joonmyeon. Hal serupa pun terjadi pada Yixing. Melihat Joonmyeon yang terlihat akrab dan nyaman bersama Yifan membuat Yixing memutuskan untuk mundur. Merelakan sang pujaan hati bersama dengan Yifan. Walaupun hatinya merasa sakit, ia rela asalkan Joonmyeon bahagia. Ia mencoba untuk tidak terlalu sering menulis surat untuk Joonmyeon dan memilih untuk menggantikan dengan benda-benda kecil yang sekiranya diperlukan Joonmyeon. Hanya sebagai simbol perhatian saja, samasekali tidak menyiratkan perasaannya.

Kini keadaan mereka — Yifan dan Joonmyeon— semakin menjauh. Tentu saja Yixing tak akan membuang kesempatan ini. Ia akan mencoba memasuki celah kecil dari retakan hubungan Yifan dan Joonmyeon. Ia semakin bersemangat mendekati Joonmyeon. Ia bahkan lebih gencar mengutarakan perasaannya pada Joonmyeon —walaupun sebenarnya Joonmyeon sudah tahu—. Seperti saat pagi tadi, waktu ia membawakan buku guru Park ke ruang guru. Setelah sampai di ruang guru dan telah meletakkan buku tersebut di meja guru Park, ia juga meletakkan surat yang sudah ditulisnya di meja guru tercintanya. Joonmyeon.

Selalu saja Yixing mencari kesempatan agar bisa masuk ke ruang guru. Entah itu membawakan buku seorang guru, menyerahkan tugas, ataupun yang lainnya. Seolah banyak cara Yixing untuk melihat —melirik— guru tercintanya yang sedang ada di kursinya ataupun sekedar menaruh surat di meja Joonmyeon saat Joonmyeon tak ada di tempatnya.

Di akhir jam pembelajaran, Yixing berkesempatan masuk ke ruang guru lagi untuk mengumpulken tugas. Ia memang sengaja mengumpulkan tugas tersebut sedikit terlambat. Agar ia bisa mengumpulkan tugas tersebut di ruang guru. Tak lupa ia menyambangi meja Joonmyeon. Guru tercintanya sepertinya masih mengajar, karena gadis itu tak ada di tempatnya. Yixing melihat surat yang ia letakkan pagi tadi masih ada di meja Joonmyeon.

"Kenapa ini masih ada disini?" Yixing menggumam

"Bukankah tadi Guru Kim masuk ke ruang guru. Mana mungkin ia yak melihat suratku,"

"apa Guru Kim sudah muak dengan suratku?"

Memang, walaupun Joonmyeon selalu mengacuhkan surat dari Yixing tetapi setidaknya ia akan menyimpan —atau membuang— surat dari Yixing. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Tentulah Yixing merasa sedih. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk membawa kembali suratnya yang ada di meja Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

"Huft.. Hati-hati, jangan bersuara," sugesti Yifan dalam hati. Ia sedang berjalan mengendap. Berusaha agar tak menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun. Apakah gerangan yang sedang dilakukan pria itu?

Dengan kertas putih yang ada di tangannya ia masuk ke ruang guru yang pada saat itu sedang sepi, sangat sepi. Tak ada satupun penghuninya. Wajar, mengingat sekarang sudah gelap. Para guru dan murid tentu saja sudah pulang.

"Berhasil!" Yifan menyoraki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Kertas itu telah mendarat di tempatnya. Sebuah meja dengan banyak tumpulan buku dan alat perkakas di laci yang sedikit terbuka. Tugas Yifan untuk menyampaikan surat tersebut pada yang besangkutan telah selesai. Sekarang ia harus cepat-cepat keluar dari ruang guru. Ia masih tak berani bertemu dengan seseorang.

Saat ia berbalik, seseorang menabraknya. Orang itu mendongak, menatap Yifan yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Dokter Wu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seperti layaknya adegan dalam drama, ia bertemu dengan seorang yang tak ingin ditemuinya.

"Aku mengantarkan surat untukmu dari kepala sekolah, Guru Kim." Dengan kikuk Yifan menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon melirik mejanya. Mendapati sebuah amplop putih yang dimaksud Yifan. "Baiklah, kau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi disini, kan?" Joonmyeon mengusir halus, sebenarnya ia juga belum siap bertemu lagi dengan Yifan. Dengan terburu-buru ia memasukkan surat tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Ia bergegas untuk pulang.

"Tunggu!" Yifan meraih pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon. "Bisakah kau jelaskan maksud dari surat tadi?" Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah Yifan.

"Aku bahkan belum membaca suratnya,"

"Bacalah dulu suratnya. Sebentar saja. Aku tidak mengerti maksud kepala sekolah." Yifan memang benar-benar membutuhkan penjelasan dari Joonmyeon.

"Tidak ada orang, Guru Kim. Jangan khawatir kalau gosip itu akan semakin menyebar." Yifan berusaha membujuk.

Joonmyeon menurutinya. Ia mengambil surat tersebut dari tasnya lalu membacanya dengan perlahan. Senyum manis menghiasi wajah lelahnya. Joonmyeon melihat Yifan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kebingungan.

"Kita akan liburan, Dokter Wu!"

Ucapan Joonmyeon membuat Yifan tambah semakin bingung. Bukankah di surat itu jelas tetulis perihal evaluasi dan laporan pertanggungjawaban? Mengapa Joonmyeon berkata liburan?

Seakan mengerti apa yang ada di benak Yifan. Joonmyeon berinisiatif untuk menjelaskan.

"Mungkin di surat itu tertera tentang evaluasi dan laporan pertnggungjawaban. Memang benar, karena hasil kerjamu akan dimintai pertanggungjawaban dan dievaluasi langsung oleh kepala sekolah, seperti : apakah kau sudah benar-benar menjalankan tugasmu, bagaimana pelayananmu, bagaiman hasil kerjamu dan lain sebagainya."

"Bagaimana mungkin! Aku belum genap seminggu berada disini. Bagaimana aku mempertanggungjawabkannya?"

"Laporkan saja apa adanya. Kepala sekolah pasti mengerti,"

"Apa hanya aku saja yang harus ukut kegiatan seperti ini?

"Tidak. Aku juga ikut."

"Maksudku selain kita berdua."

"Murid-murid Sekang yang tergabung dalam ekstrakulikuler akademik juga akan ikut. Ini adalah kegiatan yang rutin dilakukan per tahun," jawab Joonmyeon

"mungkin seminggu kedepan Sekang mungkin akan diliburkan." Joonmyeon menambahi.

"Seminggu? Apa selama itu?"

"Sebenarnya hanya dua hari. Dan empat hari selanjutnya, kepala sekolah akan memberikan liburan gratis." Senyuman manjs tak pernah luntur dari bibir gadis cantik ini

"Jadi, Dokter Wu, kemasi barangmu. Liburan menantimu." Joonmyeon terus saja mengoceh.

"Ah, aku baru ingat, sepertinya kita ada di tim yang sama, Dokter Wu"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mohon sekiranya berkenan untuk memberikan review untuk ff pertama kami.


End file.
